


27 (A Re-telling)

by almostalwaysahermit



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostalwaysahermit/pseuds/almostalwaysahermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of what else could have happened in Season 2, Episode 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27 (A Re-telling)

The last time Laura gave her this look was in bed, right after she won that race and the champagne had settled at the pit of her stomach with the glow of the stars dimming behind her eyelids. The last time Laura gave her this look, Laura wanted her. _Badly._ And she gave herself up, over and over throughout the night and until morning when the familiar smell of Laura’s hot cocoa wafted into her nostrils as if to mask the scent of sweat and lust and careless first times. This was the Laura she missed, the Laura who’s also been missing her. Yet here they are, rolling sticks, waiting for three in the morning to face something other than their mess of a relationship.

“Do you think it would’ve killed you?” Laura asked, breaking Carmilla’s train of thought.

“I dunno,” Carmilla replied, purposely trying to keep a straight face to hide her glimmer of hope that maybe Laura really did care still. “Would you care?” she added, obviously being passive-aggressive.

Laura stared at her with an immediate frown, visibly offended by what she just said. She knew this look, too. Laura was about to say what was on her mind and, honestly, even this she admittedly missed about her ex—No. She dared not say or even think it. Instead, she waited and listened, reminding herself that she learned how to do this when they were still together.

“How can you say that?” Laura started, with eyes boring right into hers as she spoke. “You think I hid you here after everything because I don’t care? Because the thought of something happening to you doesn’t make me feel like I can’t breathe?” She wanted to stop Laura right there. She didn’t mean to cause this frustration, or maybe she did. She wasn’t sure. She just wanted a reaction from Laura, something to tell her that their conversation about the game, and rolling a four, and the House of Beauty wasn’t just petty banter. But Laura went on, not giving Carmilla a chance to interrupt with _her_ thoughts. “And I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel around you or what I’m supposed to do because—”

Until then. And suddenly it’s like that time after the race. She just leaned in and now Laura’s lips were on hers, seemingly without hesitation or another witty retort. Laura _wanted_ this and Carmilla would be kidding if she said she didn’t want this too. To her, the game had disappeared together with her mother’s _interesting_ taste in décor, the walls of the living room collapsing into themselves to make room for this inexplicable hunger for Laura and Laura’s now-apparent goal to get out of her shirt. Carmilla smirked at this as she pulled away for a split-second to get rid of the damn thing. Laura responded with a low grunt as she felt a sudden breeze whirl around her and then coming to the realization that she was now left in her bra (which she realized wasn’t the sexiest one in her drawers). But Carmilla clearly didn’t care as she bit on Laura’s lower lip out of habit, eliciting a soft giggle that hinted that Laura noticed. Carmilla inched closer, her hand snugly fit against Laura’s cheek and Laura’s arms now settled on her shoulders in response. Their lips came together and only parted in seconds to find a more familiar position, reminding both of them that it had been too long since they’ve done this. _Too long,_ Carmilla echoed in her thoughts, her patience having worn thin. She stood up and Laura scrambled to follow her, unwilling to have their lips leave one another. She shared the sentiment as she lowered herself, grabbed hold of Laura’s thighs and carried her to the couch. Putting her vampire reflexes to work, the rest of their clothes were discarded, her thoughts now only focused on Laura – the Laura she missed, the Laura who’s also been missing her. And indeed it showed, or rather, she _felt_ it. She felt it in every motion of Laura’s tongue on her skin, in every line that Laura’s fingers dragged on the inside of her thighs up to her folds and beyond, in every moan of her name as she returned the favor, and in the last kiss she left on Laura’s lips as Laura rode out her climax with a slight smirk and a messy head of hair.

Carmilla didn’t want to pull away from Laura’s lips, which were heavily tainted with the familiar taste of desperation and need and everything that was right between them that seemed to be enough to keep them together.

“I can’t.”

But as she’s been told, it _wasn’t_ enough.

Laura had pulled away but her hands lingered on both of Carmilla’s cheeks, seemingly apologizing for what had just happened. But she said nothing. They agreed to talk after the mess at Silas was over. _If_ they survive. “If we survive,” Carmilla echoed, silently telling herself that their survival – even without the talk – would be enough. Whatever _this_ was would be enough. At least, for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was previously posted on my tumblr: almostalwaysahermit.tumblr.com


End file.
